Ranchers and other owners of livestock commonly have a need for a may need to sort the livestock for veterinary procedures, to sort by gender, or for marketing purposes. Many times this sorting must take place in a remote location or a location without a permanent corral. Building corrals in such locations is prohibitively time consuming and expensive. Therefore, a corral that is both portable and that serves the various sorting needs of a livestock owner is of great value.